


Call  for me - Night at the Library

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enchanted Item's, M/M, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Phichit went back home for his sixteenth birthday but lacked telling anybody he took some people in tow with him.He wanted to show them the scroll his aunt had shown him a year earlier, but due to circumstances most of the artifacts are being guarded by the Kings knights. So instead of doing it in the day, the three of them sneak in at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 86 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Just a story of those three being Mischievous. There are dozens of those, I chose this one as I liked it.
> 
> Drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) I'm always ready to talk. :}

The knights on the Library steps would declare that night to be one of the uneventful ones. As would the ones in the great Hall, and the ones down in the main rooms of the Archives. Only one of them would make a small side comment about one of the preservers mumbling to herself on her way to one of the smaller rooms and holding the door open for a bit longer than necessary, but it was quickly dismissed as not important. 

The preserver closed the door behind herself and turned to what appeared to be room with only two cabinets and a small reading table. For anyone else she looked like the only one in here. But she knew better, and a part of her was excited to be doing this. She had always been a more adventurous one. She feels a spell being set in the walls around her so fast she knows no detective spell would be able to trace it in the morning. At that three hoods are thrown off revealing her cousin and his two friends who apart from their names and exceptional magic prowess had nothing in common. 

"Thank you Aunt Arinya. Without your help we would not have been able to get in here so simple." She looks at her nephew for a moment. His comment made it very clear they would have attempted to get in if she had not helped them. His smile is as innocent and as brightly as ever but she has learned her lessons. 

"Thank you very much for wanting to show us the scroll you had shown Phichit last year. We are indebted to you." The oldest of the two friends gives her a slight bow. 

She can't help but smile. He feels the calmest of the three. And his clothes indicate he has been taught Bell magic, plus the feel of purity coming from him makes her hope he'll be of good influence on her nephew. The youngest makes a snorting sound. She looks at him for a second. She is still shocked when both Phichit and the older one had told her the kid was as old as they said. Almost as shocked as when they told her he didn't just dress like a boy he was indeed a boy. 

"Excuse Yura, Aunt Arinya. You must have thought of something funny. And as we told him to behave his mouth he can only do that." Phichit smiles at her. Right. The little one is a mind reader, and a Blood Mage by birthright. "So the scroll please. Yuuri really needs to see it." 

She just nods and walks over to one of the cabinets, pulling a whole set of keys from her pocket. Soon enough she pulls the box they are looking for from the drawer and places it on the reading table. Some more keys and a delicate set of gloves later she slowly unrolls the scroll for the three pair of eyes to be seen. The language is exceptionally old and she had been surprised when Phichit had told her that neither of his guest would need her to translate. 

She is surprised when Yuuri takes a scroll from the pocket of his shirt - the scroll looks way bigger than the pocket, and it had appeared empty before - and places it right next to it. He then holds his hands over the scrolls, one over the ancient one and the other over the rolled out empty one. His magic starts to fill the air around him and as on queue the other two take his wrist with one hand and lock their hands over the others wrist in front of his chest. There is a hum in the air and Yuuri drops his hands, quickly closing his own scroll, now baring a perfect replica of the ancient scroll. Perfect in one exception, beside the old language she could clearly see the current script listed as if both languages were on the scroll on the same time. 

The new scroll is quickly put in the pocket and this time she is certain of it. The pocket appears to be empty once his hand is out of it. The three of them stand back and she understand they are giving her space to put the ancient scroll back in his box. She is actually glad she can do that. 

Once that task is done she turns around to find the room to appear to be empty again. Knowing this means they want to leave she just walks towards the door and opens it for them. She walks through the Main rooms, the great Hall and out the front doors, greeting Knights on her way out. None the wiser that it isn't just one person walking by. 

Once out of sight of the Knights the three throw their hoods of again. Phichit and Yuuri thank her profoundly again, and she can't help but state it was her pleasure. She's not even lying, which is shown when the young Yura just snickers at her. After this they walk off towards the family mansion. Her brother might just be the Pah of the southern Isles his son has gotten some very powerful friends indeed. She shakes her head and decides to go and get some food to power herself through the rest of her night shift. 

Phichit, Yuuri and Yura in the meantime have taken a beeline and are actually sneaking back towards the Library. Once again unseen under their cloaks. Just outside the back doors they put down the three spells that should go along with the ones they had been dropping indoors. Once that is done they actually do go back to the mansion as tomorrow is a long day to be had.

"Still can't see why we had to do all this trouble." Yura mumbles between yawns, the spell casting was quit tiresome.

Yuuri scoops him up in his arms and tips his head on his shoulder. "It's because even though Phichit's father is the Pah, his uncle's the Rachan. And as such we don't really have a secure way into the palace, especially not with King Victor visiting. So instead we are having Phichit visit his cousins with us in tow and at the time that we need it. Those spells will set off making every guard and Knight run towards the Library and give us enough time to get what we need." 

Yura snuggles his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck. "Exactly. We should just be able to get what we need with our cloaks alone. It's not that they can stop us." 

Phichit giggles. "True, but this way is simply more fun." Yura looks at Phichit. 

"Okay that I can understand." And he promptly falls asleep. 

Phichit and Yuuri are still laughing about that when they enter the mansion, and even after Phichit's mother gave them a stern lecture about taking such a young kid out at such an unholy hour. Even though, Phichit's mother prepared a room for the guests they end up sleeping nicely snuggled together in Phichit's bed. His mother doesn't even bother to lecture them about that.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Yuri is 11, Phichit is 16 and Yuuri is 19 in this story.   
> ps all shirts mentioned in this AU are btw alike to medieval Tunic shirts. They are my favorite type of shirts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
